A snow-trail grooming vehicle is known from the international patent publication WO 01/55511 A2, with which a vehicle speed can be detected above a snow surface by means of a radar speed detector arranged on the vehicle. The chain speed is compared with this vehicle speed and a slip is calculated from these values. Based on the calculated slip a chain tension can be automatically adjusted. The snow-trail grooming vehicle described in this reference provides furthermore that an operator specifies, when using a half-pipe shaver, a target angle and a tolerance for the half-pipe shaver. The actual operating angle of the half-pipe shaver is monitored and the half-pipe shaver can be automatically controlled in view of a maintaining of the target angle. The thickness of the snow under the vehicle can be determined by means of radar penetrating through the snow to the earth, and a map with snow-thickness informations can be set up by combining the thickness of the snow determined by means of the radar and by means of position data collected by a GPS navigation system. The snow-trail grooming vehicle has detecting and indicating devices for a slope incline and for the adjustment of snow-trail grooming devices.
The operation of a snow-trail grooming vehicle is simplified with the invention.